Irresistibly Close
by LadyBozi
Summary: Takes place the night of the episode Irresistable Teyla and Ronon get into a banter that turns into somthing more. TeylaRonon Loving


A/N: I had this idea after watching the episode, "Irresistible". Basically takes place the night after they dropped Lucius off on his home planet. I did this just for fun. So please no flames.. ;;

---------------------------------

"Well, that was quite the..." Teyla stopped mid-sentence searching for the word to perfectly explain their recent _adventure_ with Lucius Lavin.

"Nightmare?" Ronon finished the sentence for her.

She picked up her whooping sticks and smiled at him, "No, more of a learning experience." His smiled reassured her feelings- Lucius was a horror.

Ronon followed her example and picked up a sleek pair of sticks. Luckily, they were alone in the training room. The teasing from John Sheppard during the day became too much embarrassment for Atlantis to handle. Now most were either asleep or locked up in their quarters - fearing another onslaught of mockery.

Thankfully, they knew their sanctuary wouldn't be infiltrated by John. He wouldn't be caught dead actually _doing _something useful this late at night. It was safe to say he was either having a late night sandwich or asleep. The training room was the perfect spot to hide and be entertained all at the same time.

Ronon slowly let the sticks twirl in his hands, while ravishing Teyla with his eyes. She could feel him watching her, she loved every second of it. It didn't hurt her eye sight when she looked at him either.

Even though they were tired, they couldn't help but try to spend some alone time together. Lately, they had started to become extremely close, and with their attention focused on Lucius for a while, they missed each others company.

Teyla recalled his strong hands on her arm the first time they were at Lucius' village. Simple touches like that heated up her blood. She knew how she felt about him; however, she wasn't sure if he felt the same.

He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"The way I see it," Ronon approached the Athosian beauty with his sticks gently swinging at his sides, "I think you liked his constant leering and adoration."

Teyla's mouth fell open at his remark. How could he say such a thing? Knowing that they were all under the _influence_ so to speak. She couldn't help the way she was acting towards Lucius. She closed her mouth and in one swift move smashed one of her sticks into his right arm.

"OW!" Ronon wailed, wide eyed at her sudden action. He gently rubbed the stinging part of his arm with the back of his hand.

Teyla chuckled and with playful warning in her voice explained her attack, "Next time I hear jeering coming from you...I assure you the aftermath will be much worse then a bruise on your arm."

Ronon's eyes squinted playfully as he got into a fighting pose, "Is that so?"

Ready to attack, she placed her sticks out in front of her, "Yes."

Ronon smirked and Teyla followed his eyes while they hungrily scanned her body.

"No wonder," He began to encircle her slowly, still ready to attack at any moment, "I finally understand."

Teyla defenselessly began to counter his movements, "Understand?" Her eyebrows scrunched questionably at him.

"I mean," He smiled, revealing the start of a good banter, "You must have felt the heat and passion between you two from the moment you met."

He watched Teyla's face turn to one of shock, but noticed a tiny smile tugging at her luscious lips. She didn't waste a breath, she attacked him with speed and agility. However; every move was unsuccessful, Ronon blocked all of her hits. She stopped and slightly backed way from him. The same smirk was etched on his lips as he tossed his sticks to the floor off of the mat.

"Want me to make it easier on you?" he asked playfully while letting his massive fingers create two fists of stone. He raised them up, but this time he was on the offence. Teyla's cheeks turned crimson as she followed Ronon's example and let her weapon's meet his on the floor. They both heard their sticks clank against one another, but they pretended not to notice.

"Very well," she assented, "We shall lose the weapons."

Ronon smiled lustfully, in turn making her heartbeat race. She couldn't help but feel the heat radiating for his body, even though he was quite a few feet away from her.

"However Ronon," she smiled slyly, "I think you might have taken a far greater liking to him then I did."

She watched Ronon's eyes flood with horror. She knew taking a stab at his man hood would spark a flame in him.

"Excuse me?" He voiced threateningly, sending a shiver down her spine. He didn't give her a chance to say anything. She saw him swing at her arm, but luckily she moved and missed his blow. He smiled wickedly as he approached her small figure. Standing in her spot not letting him drive her into a corner, Teyla remained calm as his predator-like movements approached. Now, he was so close to her that they would have been touching if they were the same height. In other words, her face was centimeters away from his chest. She could smell his tantalizing fresh sweat and he in turn let her sweet smell seep into his nostrils. Daring not to look at his face; she watched the rising and lowering of his harmonic breathing.

"I have an idea," His voice thundered and she felt his chest rumble as he spoke.

Boldly, her eyes crept up to look at him. To her surprise she saw a huge grin looking down at her.

Taking in a deep breath to cool her nerves, due to such close proximity, she managed to whispered, "And what is your idea?"

His tongue gently slid over his smile, "You can have Lucius, but I think I will have to take his wife, Willa, off his hands."

_Have his wife! _Teyla's eyebrows twisted into a frown. Ronon's eyes glittered with sheer amusement at her reaction. He stopped her tiny but powerful fists just milliseconds from pounding on his chest. After desperately trying to break free from his grip on her wrists, she gave up. Letting her hands go limp successfully made his grip softer.

"Very well Ronon," she slid out of his hands and backed away, "If you truly want to hide your inner feelings of love I understand."

Confusion riddled Ronon at this point, "Hide my true feelings of love for who?" He anxiously waited for her to answer him. He knew who wanted to say, but wasn't quite sure what she was getting at.

Teyla smirked at him, "For Lucius of course."

Ronon growled playfully before attacking the graceful woman. She ducked from his flying fist and glided behind him. Taking him by surprise, her fist meet his nose as he turned to face her, sending him flying to the floor.

The poor Satedan winced in pain while he held his nose. Tiny droplets of blood fell on his shirt. Without thinking, Teyla ran to his side. She kneeled beside him and took his hand away from his nose to examine it closer. It didn't appear too bad. There was no more blood except for the tiny amount she saw fall on his shirt. He licked his bottom lip, revealing the cause of the blood. She had accidently made me cut his lip, when she punched him in the nose.

"Oh Ronon," she bemoaned, "I am so sorry..I did not..."

"That hurt!" he murmured looking at her sorrowful eyes. Her bottom lip poked, with a tiny smile. Her expression softened his scowl.

He chuckled, "That's probably what got him."

She tilted her head to the side, "Excuse me?"

"That cute little lip thing," he pointed to her face and smiled, "That's probably why Lucius was so interested."

The crimson in her cheeks seeped out, "Thank you."

They sat there for a few minutes, his body fully spread out on the mat and Teyla by his side. They were unsure of what to say to each other. It was unusual for Ronon to speak that way to her. Even three days ago when Lucius commented on her appearance-Ronon hadn't even seemed to notice.

Ronon broke the silence, "But apart from that I still don't get why he found you attractive in the first place."

Teyla once again horrified at the words coming out of his full and delicate mouth, looked ready for a fight. However, before she could attempt to break his nose once again, Ronon rolled away from her and got up on his feet.

Not wasting any time, Teyla got up, her fingers rolled up into a fist. Her steady punches, causing him to slide back with every missed shot. She had him backed up to the wall, but just as she was about to deliver her final blow, Ronon grabbed her. Pulling her tiny frame; making sure not to hurt her, pushed her to the wall. Speechless, she couldn't utter a word, and quite frankly didn't want to. The heat from his body upon her own was enough. His strong hands grasped the back of thighs and picked her body up. She could feel every muscle of his upper body against hers. Strong hands lightly gripped the bottom of her buttocks, to hold her up against the wall. Her hands were softly laid on his wide chest. Their breaths mingled, as if exchanging souls with one another.

After an exchange of flaming glances, Teyla managed to whisper his name. She was glued to his emerald eyes, while feeling his growing man hood against her.

"Oh that's why he was interested in you," he murmured and moved his right hand away from supporting her. She felt his left hand picking her up, reaching for a better grip on her.

His right hand wandered down her left thigh, "Because of your great little figure." Teyla couldn't help but be aroused. After all, her greatest fantasies were coming true. She was a victim to his touch and she knew she had power over him the moment she felt his loins against her. Their breaths were increasing at the same time, as was the intensity of their situation.

As he moved his hand up her stomach, leaving a trail of goose bumps, she held her breath as it came closer to her breasts. Ronon noticed the tension in her body and moved his hand straight to her collar bone, skipping her breasts.

"Maybe it was your savory skin," his fingers traced her color bone, before moving to her slender neck.

"No, maybe it was your juicy lips that drew him," his thumb lightly traced her mouth, making him lick his own hungrily.

"Or maybe it was those perfect, exotic eyes." Teyla couldn't help but tremble in his hands. She beginning to overload with longing, making her feel fragile. It was getting too much. She had fantasized of being in his arms, but the feel of him was overwhelming.

"No, no, none of those," he quibbled, with promise in his eyes. Promise of more to come.

"It must have been..." he began making Teyla eager for his body.

"Your spirit..intelligence...kindness...warmth..integrity, "he licked his lips lustfully, as he continued to enumerated, "your energy...your sensitivity...charm...courage...and...compassion.

He let her body slide down to be perfectly linked with his. Moving his head closer to her's he added, "And of course that great little figure."

They both smiled before their lips met. The feel of Ronon's lips on her's felt like fire. It was as if she was kissing someone for the first time and didn't know what to do. It sent chills to her body, making her slightly shake. Ronon let his tongue move over her sugary mouth. It wasn't long until Teyla had let their tongues engage in battle. His body encircled her own. It was their own private triable dance. A warrior's tango-inside and out. Teyla's legs cradled Ronon's hips, allowing him to wrap his arms tightly around her.

Low moans escaped Ronon's lips as he felt ecstacy shoot through his body. He was ready to have her, to endlessly pour his love into her.

But the training room wasn't the place so he broke their kiss, "Wait."

She reluctantly stopped kissing him, "Yes?"

They were both breathing deeply from their "training" session. She watched him puzzled as to why he broke their kiss. Their amazing kiss. The kind of kiss she thought she would only feel in her dreams.

"Next time someone asks you if your taken," Ronon stated, "Make sure you say _no_!"

Teyla couldn't help but smile and place her hands around his neck, "Is that jealousy I hear?"

Ronon frowned and smiled at the same time, "Never."

"Well in that case," She wiggled out of his embrace and jumped to the floor, "I shall go make sure if Dr. McKay still want's his foot rub then."

Ronon growled, "What!" Image's of earlier that day flashed before his eyes, mainly, the look McKay gave Teyla just after they found out that Sheppard was his own personal maid.

Teyla laughed as she saw the large man's eye's turn deadly.

"I am joking with you Ronon," she placed her hands on his chest, as if to hold him back from running out of the room to strangle Rodney to death.

He gently calmed down and clasping her hands in his, "You better be, because If I find out Rodney was messing with your head with that herb..Imma..."

"Kill him?" she asked, amused by his reaction. Amused; not surprised, after the Michael incident she knew he would kill someone to protect her.

She looked up at him lingering to be in his arms once again, "How about we pretend we caught John's flu and just stay in bed tomorrow?"

Ronon smiled at her proudly, "Ah!" he wore the same smile he had when witnessed her lying to Caldwell while they were on the Aurora.

"That's the Teyla I know and love."

She smiled slyly, "Love?"

She watched Ronon get nervous, searching desperately for the perfect words to explain.

"Uh," he took her by the hand and started to lead her out the door, "Let's talk about that more in my room...Mainly on my bed."

-----

Reviews are loved by me!


End file.
